fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heliora
Heliora is the supposed main villain of Nature. She took over the land that was once owned by the robots (because they took them away from her), and defeated their leader, Aurum. She had a daughter, Flumen, who was killed by Aurum. History Heliora was one of the "original ten", five gods and five goddesses who shaped the world seen in Nature. Heliora, the fourth to come in to the world, created the sun and the light, allowing for 'day' and 'night'. She also came up with the idea of climates and temperatures. Once she was done, she rested for 7,000 years before waking up to see what had happened, only to discover robots had taken over her lands. In the years that followed, Heliora had a daughter with fellow god Glacies. Their daughter, Flumen, was a mix of the fire powers that Heliora wielded and Glacies' ice powers, and so she controlled water. Heliora kept watch over the robots and got so sick of them she reverted all the lands back to their original states, and placed guardians of her own creation in each one, herself intended to be the seventh on Mt. Aurorashine. Flumen grew up, and eventually fell in love with a boy called Laeviculus who showed up one day asking for help with his crops. She tried to keep her crush secret for a while, but accidentally left her diary open in a place where Heliora could see it. When she found out about this, mother and daughter had a falling out. Heliora went back to watching the bots, and to her surprise saw Aurum setting off on his journey. Heliora gave all she had against the bot, but he was just too strong. She was so confronted with her defences she didn't notice Flumen running (read: sliding) away from her, down the mountain they resided on. She focused on Aurum for a while, before gasping in horror at her daughter fighting one of her own creations along with Argentum and Pugno. She sent Nuntius as a means of apologising, which eventually caused Flumen to accept her mother... problem was, before she could apologise herself, she was killed by Aurum. Heliora gained newfound power that day - the feeling of absolute rage. She formed the Sub-Zero Guardian with all the strength she had and sent it up against Aurum, but it lost due to his manipulative tactics. In response, Heliora revived all the guardians and sent Aurum to fight them. When Aurum struck them all down, she knew she had to come face to face. The battle was arduous and almost evenly matched, but nature triumphed. After sobbing on her bed for a while, she decided she would start anew. She is currently in the middle of another 7,000-year rest. Powers Heliora is a goddess with the power of the sun, light and nature. Despite this, the only battle moves she can perform are firing meteors, summoning a shield made of light and basking in a holy sun to heal. Outside of battle, it is revealed she can create beings of nature to guard certain climates. Gallery Heliora.jpg|Heliora's original design by Smileykits.